Cortesias
by Harlett
Summary: Mukuro siempre tenía un modo de hacer las cosas tan peculiares y terroríficas, que incluso tratando de hacerlas bien y decentemente por una vez, siempre terminaba generando un destrozo emocional para el joven Decimo .:.6996.:.


**CORTESIAS**

by: Harlett  
**# 25**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De lo contrario: alguien tendría que revisar el árbol genealógico de Mukuro; ciertamente en su ascendencia esta inmiscuido cierto mayordomo negro demoniaco y sus hereditarios genes maliciosos y marrulleros.

* * *

º

**Casi siempre que un matrimonio se lleva bien, es porque uno de los esposos manda y el otro obedece**

º

º

_- Italia, HQ Vongola.-_

Era un día ajetreado como aquellos últimos. Tsuna supo que después de conocer a Reborn, poco a poco su vida normal se iría deslavando hasta quedar convertido en un viejo paño de recuerdos, que era recocido y cuidado mimosamente por él y sus entonces y aún ahora amigos y guardianes, todos deseosos de tener un poco de sanidad mental aunque fuese en recuerdos del ayer. Que de hecho, no tan lejanos pero el tiempo parecía ir volando y nunca lo alcanzarían.

Razón por la cual, este descanso de Verano para un típico estudiante de escuela media superior japonés tendría que ser algo más estereotipado: como vérselas ocupado en un trabajo veraniego, en tareas o preparándose para exámenes pre universitarios. No nada más ni nada menos que en tomar posición como Don de una poderosa y temida familia mafiosa en un subnormal y peligroso bajo mundo.

El joven Sawada gruñía cada mañana que tenía que levantarse al alba para hacer los preparativos para tomar el mando.

No es que tuviera muchas ganas, pero nadie podía ignorar que Nono había fallecido hace dos meses heredando al joven una buena tanda de responsabilidades y enemigos que encarar.

Y era el mejor momento de hacerlo. Nada espiritual o tradicional. Solo que ya habían esperado mucho tiempo de asegurarse que tanto el Decimo como toda su comitiva de guardianes no tuvieran ya esos ligeros cambios de pubertad atrasados. Nadie quería escuchar a un joven chico con cambios de voz en plena ceremonia. O esperar de más y tener en todas las fotos del cortejo a un chimuelo Lambo, en pleno proceso de muda de dientes cariados.

No es que Tsuna estuviera nervioso. No iba a vivir nada nuevo, nada muy diferente. Su familia la conocía demasiado bien, para su suerte y sabía a lo que se atenía.

No es que no dudaba de sobrevivir a futuras amenazas, lo que no sabía es que no sabía si sobreviviría a su propia familia. Esa era su mayor preocupación. Incluso soportar los pesados días hasta la Ceremonia en una pieza era ya un gran reto.

Nunca faltaba el día en que le fuera a dar un síncope de pura impresión con cada estupidez que le salían ellos.

No moriría por balas enemigas o un ataque sorpresivo de Reborn. Sería por un ataque al corazón, malfuncionamiento del hígado o infarto cerebral.

Y hoy, oh, justo hoy, tenía que ser especial.

Ya se lo había esperado. Su hiper intuición estaba alterada, al acecho de algo desconocido desde hace un tiempo. Si alguna vez sintió que el sentido del hombre araña y el suyo eran similares, no lo dudaba ahora.

Uno de sus guardianes, mejor dicho, su seudoguardián de la Niebla había estado muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

Nada de Kufufufufu por aquí, ni Kufufufu por allá.

Menos las palabras de "_Vongola, ¿Cómo estamos hoy? ¿Mi futuro cuerpo se encuentra bien?_" O _"Esta noche poseeré tu cuerpo, Tsunayoshi_" Y más traumantes y psicópatas sentencias que no lo dejaban pegar el ojo en toda la noche, cosas tan horribles como cuando le preguntaba de qué talla usaba su ropa interior o si su cuerpo se veía mejor en bóxers u algo más ajustado en aquellas zonas bajas...

Brrr.

Dejando eso de lado y enfocándose al ahora, el castaño estaba atento a cualquier rincón, cualquier sombra, cualquier movimiento que de pronto pudiera hacer el chico cabello de piña. Estaba tan en guardia que es como si esperara que en cualquier momento el joven ilusionista le fuera a clavar su enorme tenedor maquiavélico en la espalda.

Y es cuando justo hoy ocurrió lo que menos se espero de tal hombre.

Mukuro Rokudo entro por la puerta de su despacho, saludo respetuosamente a todos y camino tranquilamente de la entrada hasta el frente de su escritorio.

Él se veía tan decente, casi parecía una persona normal… un humano común y corriente.

Pero a sabiendas de que el ilusionista no era ni decente ni normal y alguna que otra vez uno se cuestionaba si realmente era un humano, Tsuna no bajaba la guardia.

No necesitaba usar su intuición para saber que en cuanto el joven entro a su oficina de una forma modesta, sin trucos, ni niebla y Ku fu fu fu fu´s en el ambiente, solo significaba una cosa: problemas. Y si había problemas, significaba reparaciones; si eran reparaciones, significaba dinero y entonces eso significaría papeleo y contaduría, mucho más trabajo listo para ser hecho apenas tomara su Título.

"_Oh, mi vida apesta_" pensó ásperamente.

No si bien no había digerido la primera impresión, ni él ni sus guardianes presentes, el chico se sentó cómodamente en un sillón que hizo aparecer de la nada, casi como un trono. Se cruzo de piernas y entrelazo sus dedos delicadamente con los codos apoyados en los antebrazos del mueble ficticio.

Algo se traía entre manos pero francamente, nada ni nadie (lo sentimos Reborn, no cubriste todas las bases) había preparado a Tsuna para lo que las santas palabras brotaron de la boca del joven ilusionista con su suave e hipnótica voz.

Soltó la bomba que nadie aviso para que se cubrieran, allí iban las mágicas palabras que causaron una hecatombe emocional a todos los presentes.

Y algo parecía haber hecho CRACK en algún punto del planeta y los engranes del Reloj del Tiempo de la Humanidad se detuvieron.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Y allí parecía haber vuelto el sonido y Tsuna estaba seguro que aún respiraba y que su corazón latía. Su voz regreso del profundo averno de la consternación y pudo usarla sabiamente.

- ¿Eh? – titubeo

- Creo que no te escuche bien Mukuro… – se explicaba contrariado – ¿Podrías repetirme eso por favor? – pidió arqueando una ceja y el vano intento de esbozar una sonrisa graciosa. Era una evidente cara de un retrasado mental según el ilusionista, que disfrutaba la vista.

Mukuro sonrió con perversidad mientras levantaba el mentón, con aire de confianza a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban con ese tinte de juguetona malicia. Se relamió los labios antes de soltar otra vez la bomba.

– Vongola, voy a casarme con Chrome – repitió deliciosamente con lentitud.

Decir que el joven Don se quedo en estado de shock era quedarse corto. Tsuna primero se quedo viendo al chico como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, luego miro hacia sus lados y después de arriba abajo como si pensara que el eco en el lugar le hubiera afectado los oídos o que quizás lograra encontrar la cámara escondida o ver aparecer a Reborn y contarle que era un buen chiste…

Pero nada.

BAM.

Y allí estaba su mente diciéndole que era cierto, ese cínico enfrente de él no mentía. Y su única respuesta a tal declaración fue un brillante:

– ¿Wah? –

Mukuro rio entre dientes, divertido de ver al castaño ahogándose con sus palabras.

De hecho, todos los presentes en la Oficina se quedaron de piedra: Gokudera se le cayó el cigarrillo por la boca abierta, Takeshi se olvido de sonreír, Sasagawa se quedo mudo, la bomba de chicle estallo en la cara y cabello del pequeño Lambo y tras eso se cayó a la alfombra con un fuerte THUD, Hibari solo entrecerró los ojos.

Esperen, ¿de dónde demonios había salido Hibari?

Al diablo eso.

El asunto por fin fue comprensible en esa cabeza de melena castaña y la realidad lo golpeo.

Había escuchado un "Voy a casarme con Chrome". No eran un cuestionante "Quiero casarme" ni un modesto "¿Puedo casarme?"

¡NO!

Fue un jodido "**VOY** A CASARME" en donde prácticamente significaba un: Me importa un reverendo pepino tu opinión en este asunto.

_In nome di Dio!_

– ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH? –

Y la sonrisa de Mukuro solo se acentuó más. Hacía casi un año que el chico castaño no gritaba tan afeminadamente y seguro media Italia había escuchado el chillido a esas alturas.

– Si Vongola, escuchaste bien: Voy A Casarme Con Chrome. – repitió casi con deliciosa saña. Destilando seguridad y dando por hecho sus palabras.

Tsuna entonces cayó tras su estupor en un coma emocional que incluso olvido respirar por unos segundos. Se hundió en su sillón pasándose una mano por su frente pensando a mil por hora.

**Chrome y Mukuro…**

Chrome: la dulce, dulce y tímida chica.

Mukuro: el sádico y frío, macabro ilusionista.

– No… – farfullo el Decimo de forma automática, a como se formaron esas conjeturas en su cabecita y apoyaba sus manos en el borde su escritorio.

**Mukuro y Chrome…**

Chrome: su guardiana de la Niebla. Fiel a él y la Familia.

Mukuro: el sujeto que había jurado acabar con la Mafia y poseer su cuerpo. Y que por muy Pseudoguardián que fuera por medios tiempos, Tsuna le temía más a él que a una horda de familias enemigas.

– ¡No! – dijo en un tono más fuerte, poniéndose de pie.

Chrome: una de las mejores amigas de Kyoko.

Mukuro: el tipo que ha tratado de matarlo a él y a los demás guardianes en más de una veintena de ocasiones y al final, solo sonreía inocentemente y disculpándose, como si se tratara de una simple travesura.

– ¡NO! – grito casi de forma desesperada rompiendo los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

Ahora todas las miradas se posaron en el castaño igual de forma incrédula. Incluso Mukuro se descoloco ante la inadvertida respuesta.

Tsuna sintió enrojecer. Quizás había sonado demasiado desesperado y demandante en su negación. Pero hombre… ¡frente a sus ojos estaba una desquiciada situación!

Los presentes no sabían a dónde mirar con las bocas abiertas. Apenas no había tenido tiempo de procesar las primeras palabras como para reaccionar ante la rotundidad de las otras.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Tsunayoshi vio a Mukuro con cuidado y trago saliva al hacerlo: Nunca jamás en su vida le había visto esa expresión: como la de un niño muy consentido al que de repente le habían negado un mero capricho. Esa aura asesina que irradiaba de pronto de él contra de su persona le agregaba puntos al gesto homicida y berrinchudo.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunto cortésmente el joven ilusionista con una macabra y amigable sonrisa en sus labios, aquella que prometía dolor e insanidad mental de por vida. Parecía divertido e incrédulamente ofendido.

Tsuna se armo de valor (mucho, mucho más valor que aquella vez que se confesó a Kyoko o cuando le dijo a Hibari que eso de "morder a la gente a la muerte" por cualquier nimiedad que lo irritara no era buena idea). Se paso una mano por el cabello, se acomodo la corbata, carraspeo un poco y se sentó en su sillón con esa pose que había estado practicando mucho últimamente: la de manda más y jefe supremo. Ya le salía casi casi naturalita.

– Uhm, Mukuro – inicio – he dicho que… _no._ –

Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración y posaron su mirada ahora en Mukuro esperando su respuesta.

La aterradora sonrisa del peliazul se acrecentó peligrosamente.

– Kufufufu… Mi estimado Tsunayoshi, creo que me has entendido mal. He venido a decir que _voy_ a casarme con Chrome, no a pedirte tu permiso ni tu opinión – aclaro aún con la juguetona sonrisa asesina en su cara.

– Bueno, pues me dio la impresión que venias a pedirme permiso – susurro el castaño, soltando las palabras sin pensarlo

Mukuro enarco una elegante ceja – ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? –

–"_Ehm… ¿Soy su jefe y ella es mi guardiana?_" – pensó replicar pero prefirió callar; sonaba demasiado posesivo y en asuntos de posesividad eran cosa de Mukuro. No quería malos entendidos. Aunque pensándolo bien… Debía de admitir que el ilusionista había tenido muy buena educación al tomar en cuenta cuando menos avisarle a él sus planes futuros. Pudo haber sido peor: solo haberle mandado una tarjeta desde algún rincón del mundo donde le describiera con lujo de detalles la Luna de Miel.

– Sawada – llamo de pronto Mukuro para sacar del letargo emocional que se había sumergido el castaño en sus pensamientos internos.

– ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡NO! Digo… No, ¡Claro que no! Mukuro ¿En que estás pensando? ¿Casarse? –

– ¿Y por qué no? –

– "_¿Y por qué si?_" - estuvo a punto de preguntar de vuelta el chico pero cayó en cuenta inmediatamente que no quería saber las razones o terminaría con el estomago revuelto.

– Bueno, Mukuro… pues… ¿Casarse? Chrome… tú… ¿Casados? Ella… tú… casados… Marido y mujer… Ella y tú… Uhm… **¡¿TÚ?** – trataba de explicarse vanamente haciendo hincapié en Mukuro y el sustantivo marido. – ¿Cuándo menos le has preguntado a Chrome su opinión sobre todo esto… o fue solo decisión tuya? – pregunto alarmado.

El chico con peinado de piña ladeo su cabeza inocentemente y sonrió con naturalidad típica: dulce y cruel mientras se acariciaba su barbilla.

– Para que preguntar a una respuesta obvia – respondió derrochando seguridad. – Aunque claro, por educación, mhm, si, lo haré; definitivamente lo haré. Le pediré su opinión. –

Tsuna deseo darse un golpe en la frente contra el escritorio pero sabía que no se vería bonito semejante chichon en su ceremonia. Lo habían obligado a hacerse un _peeling_, ¡por los benditos y viejos guantes de Primo! Y no pensaba volver a someterse a otro, muchas gracias.

– Pero es que no es posible – balbuceo desesperado de nuevo al ataque en pro de las buenas costumbres.

– Haces que me repita Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón y quizás considere el invitarte. Una invitación real, en una iglesia y todo, nada de ilusiones. –

Tsuna estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era posible que él entrara en una iglesia sin sentirse exorcizado o no corriese el riesgo de prenderse en llamas, pero le dio prioridad a lo otro.

– ¿Por qué no? – repitió el Don.

¡Oh Dios! Y por la cabeza de todos los mafiosos del mundo, había un millón de razones por las cuales ellos dos no deberían casarse y más motivos, aún y de sobra, por el cual no era posible conjeturar a Mukuro con la palabra Matrimonio ni Marido; lamentablemente su cerebro y sus emociones estaban tan a dispar que no se le ocurría como enumerarlas así que pesco la primera y obvia.

– ¡Porque son demasiado jóvenes! – casi grito.

Ok~ Esa era la segunda o tercera más obvia y lógica, antecedida por '_Eres un maldito bastardo que disfruta asesinar a sangre fría y que no encuadra en los estándares de la persona que quisiera ver a Chrome-chan pasar el resto de su vida._'

Y a la verdad sea dicha, fue una buena respuesta pues incluso Mukuro entreabrió un poco los ojos ante el acertado comentario. Él apenas había alcanzado los 18 años, la mayoría de edad. Eso significaba que Chrome aún no rayaba cercamente ese detalle.

– ¿Oh? ¿Eso? – respondió sin molestia. – ¿Y qué? –

– Chrome-chan es menor de edad aún… eso sería… eso sería… –

– Ilegal – siseo una voz peligrosamente suave y fría a sus espaldas. Tsuna se golpeo la frente mentalmente al maldecir su suerte, que iba de mal en peor. Maldita la hora en la que Hibari decidió meter sus narices en la conversación Esperen un segundo… Hibari ya había tardado en lanzársele al ilusionista y encajarle el colmillo en la aorta. Oigan, ese no era el asunto…

Ese no era el punto. ¿Cuál era?

– Esa boda no se llevará a cabo –

¡Ah, eso! ¡Gracias Hibari por recordarlo!

– Oya oya… ¿Y a que se debea tu repentino interés? – Susurro peligrosamente sereno – No me digas que estás interesado en mi pequeña Chrome Tsk Tsk, mal, muy mal, Hibari - reprendió negando con su índice–- ¿Jugando a la doble moral? Que yo recuerde _tú_ ya estas comprometido y metiéndote en asuntos de otra pareja deja mucho que decir –

Tsuna reprimió otro chillido como aquellos que hacia frecuentemente en sus años de secundaria. Esto se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo. Feísimo.

Por un lado tenía a Mukuro con cara de disgusto al ver frente a si, como un gran estorbo ahora, al mismo digno e interesante rival del cual llego a sospecharle un cierto interés amoroso encaminado a su inocente Chrome. Y por el otro lado, estaba un muy cabreado Hibari, que Mukuro amablemente se había encargado de rabiar ante su indecorosa e ilegal idea de matrimonio, y ahora más irritado que antes tras recordarle de aquel secretito a voces que la joven alondra ya estaba… uhm… comprometido.

Tsuna seguía teniendo sueños locos e ideas extrañas de cómo demonios se las había arreglado Reborn para comprometer al trastornado social, no declarado oficialmente psicópata, Hibari Kyouya, para aceptar el compromiso con la hija de un grupo Yakuza, el Clan Sakurakouji (por dios) y su linda heredera: Sakurako, quién poseía una cría de jaguar negro que tenía por entretenimiento tratar de devorar a Hibird.

Como sea.

Una cosa para el antiguo prefecto era que lo haya aceptado y otra muy diferente que dejara allí a la gente rumoreando y cuchicheando sus asuntos privados. Principalmente su más odiado enemigo.

Mukuro se puso de pie y su tenedor, es decir, portentoso tridente mágico, uhm… ilusorio, se materializo en su mano enguantada. Hibari saco sus adorables tonfas de donde quiera que siempre las guarde y mejor no aventuramos a investigar.

Chrome era como un ángel del cielo, con un aura de inmensa paz e inocencia y que te apuñalaría por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes, aunque de hecho no, ella solo sería el ángel y sería Mukuro quién te apuñalaría por la espalda simplemente como el maldito bastardo mal nacido que era y… eh, eso, cough cough. Tsuna aún dudaba como era posible que ella causara tantos problemas.

– ¿Piensas hacer algo para oponerte? – insto Mukuro al otro.

– El asesinato es un buen método, herbívoro –

Ante la perspectiva homicida que desprendían ambos guardianes y los daños personales que provocarían a la Familia, pero ante sobre todo, la idea de el papeleo que convendría de los gastos de reparación, hospitalización y terapia psicológica, hicieron que Tsunayoshi Sawada optara por lo único inteligente para pararlos. Casos desesperados necesitaban medidas desesperadas.

– ¡BASTA! –

Y eso era entrar en la super increíble y sexy actitud soberbia que tomaba para patear traseros del malo en turno: ¡HDWM!

Ambos desequilibrados mentales se detuvieron en seco antes de arrancarse los ojos y ver al Don en toda su gloria autoritaria.

– Hibari – empezó – agradezco tu… 'apoyo' en esto, pero te sugiero que me dejes arreglar mis asuntos sin tu apreciable 'ayuda' y de preferencia tus 'opiniones' también. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Puedo manejar esto solo, 'gracias'. –

Dicho guardián parecía debatido entre escuchar sus palabras o ir a partirle la cara con sus tonfas. Nada, pero absolutamente nada, lo detendría de iniciar una carnicería 'justificada' contra el odiado cabeza de piña.

– Por cierto – volvió a interrumpir sus sangrientos pensamientos el Don con un tonito demasiado natural y despreocupado para su gusto – He escuchado que el líder del clan Sakurakouji prefiere una boda al aire libre para la siguiente primavera. Con eso que dejaste que ellos decidieran toda la ceremonia y esos detallitos insignificantes. Tu sabes, el panorama: a la sombra de los cerezos en flor y una suave lluvia de pétalos al viento y…. –

¡CRASH!

El joven castaño no terminó de hablar para cuando el lobo solitario abandono la habitación por el ventanal de su oficina; haciendo añicos de algún extraño modo el vidrio que se supone era a prueba de balas y misiles antiaéreos.

Debía anotar mentalmente conseguir ahora un cristal a prueba de Hibari´s… Jaja, que mal chiste. En fin. A lo que faltaba.

Mukuro se reía entre dientes.

– No he terminado – sentencio el Don sin cambiar de fase.

– ¿Y con que me piensas cambiar de opinión a mi? – tanteo burlón.

– He de recordarte que Chrome es _mi_ guardiana –

Bien bien… Sabía que acababa de joderse al empezar un poco atrevido su discurso. Si no fuera porque estaba en HDWM, Tsuna hubiera chillado como nena otra vez ante la mala cara del ilusionista.

En asuntos de posesividad no había un orate más escalofriante para eso que él. Y quizás Hibari con Nanimori.

Pero era necesario aclarar ciertos puntos. El chico tomo aire y siguió.

– Chrome posee cierto estatus en la familia, Mukuro y lo sabes, y también en las demás. Merece cierto respeto su privacidad y su estado civil. Además de acatar ciertas… tradiciones. Para evitar ofensas para otras familias y falta de respeto para la civilidad de ella, te recomiendo esperes para hacer las cosas bien, como se deben de hacer, y como estoy seguro que en algún momento pensaste y concebiste en esa corroída mente tuya – sugirió.

El peliazul se quedo quieto un instante ante esas palabras y no tardo en reírse como el excéntrico que era.

– Vaya Vongola, no me esperaba eso de ti. Aunque no debería de extrañarme, bajo presión siempre muestras lo mejor de ti. Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo _por_ ahora. –

– "_¿Funciono?" ¡De verdad funciono!_- pensó para sus adentros Tsuna – "_¡Genial!_" - suspiro aliviado e incluso regreso a su estado normal.

– Pero eso si te aviso, Tsunayoshi, la boda será lo único legal y formal por lo que seré paciente y aguardaré – sonrió misteriosamente satisfecho.

Tsuna arqueo una ceja confundido y antes de poder preguntar, el guardián se esfumo del lugar.

– ¿Qué demonios fue todo _eso_…? – pregunto Gokudera sacando otro cigarrillo y tratando de tapar con su zapato el hoyo que causo su cigarro anterior al caer en el tapete.

– Eso fue… extremo –

– Ni que lo digas, Onii-san –

– Ajajajaja, eso fue… interesante – rió Yamamoto graciosamente mientras trataba de despegar al pequeño Lambo de la alfombra que se había pegado con todo y chicle – Pero… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que el matrimonio sería lo único por lo que esperaría legalmente? – pregunto al aire.

Se hizo un momento en el que trataban de pensar cada quién en lo mismo.

Y entonces hubo un rato de silencio bochornoso antes de que las mejillas de algunos se pintaran de un lindo rojo adorable.

Ah, la juventud~

* * *

El día de la ceremonia de sucesión fue todo un caso.

Y no solo fue por la magnífica ceremonia, esa aura de majestuosidad de los guardianes, jóvenes y poderosos. El discurso de Tsuna tan anti-mafia pero a la vez tradicional y eficaz que intimidaba familias. La buena Recepción y ni la exquisita cena en la fiesta tras la ceremonia. Ni las atrayentes y a la vez incógnitas damas que acompañaban a los guardianes y que ellos custodiaban celosamente (que no eran otras que las amigas queridas y futuras prometidas)

Lo que le agrego ese extra a la noche, esa cerecita en el pastel, no fue otra cosa que la inolvidable amenaza, ejem, advertencia… no… mejor dicho, el inesperado aviso público de Mukuro declarando que él y la preciosa Chrome estaban comprometidos.

Un completo parteaguas. Algo que ayudaría a digerir la cena seguramente.

Algunos entendieron, otros temieron (es decir, ese psicópata dejaba las hostilidades por su cuenta contra la mafia y ¿uniría fuerzas con los Vongola?), otros rieron, otros envidaron y otros más (no pocos) estúpidos no percibieron esas sutiles amenazas que implicaba la exhortación del chico.

Incluso Yamamoto o Ryohei comprendían que eso significaba que Chrome desde ese instante, era suya. De Mukuro. Y pobre alma de aquel pobre ignorante que se atreviera a mirarla o acercársele más de lo correcto.

No fueron pocos los que desde ese día no pudieron dormir sanamente o decidieron no volver a ninguna mujer hermosa en su vida. La imagen de una piña satánica con un tenedor amenazante y con una escalofriante y molesta risa maniática, solía cazarlos cada vez que cerraban sus ojos o veían alguna joven y bella mujer.

* * *

_Vongola HQ, Jardines. Varios días después._

– Ne, ne. Chrome-nechan! – inquiría la pequeña vaca, quién mostraba una gran hueco en su afro y miraba expectante a la chica que jugaba con los niños pequeños.

– ¿Si, Lambo-kun? –

– Ne, el gran Lambo-sama quiere saber algo y ha preguntado, pero nadie, nadie, naaaa~adie quiere ser un buen súbdito y explicarle a Lambo-sama su duda! –

– I-pin quiere saber también! –

– Umh… ¿Y qué es? –

Los chiquitines se vieron entre sí, contentos que quizás por fin encontraron alguien que les pudiera responder!

– ¡Chrome-neechan! – corearon al unísono. – ¡¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? –

Uh.

Chrome se sonrojo tenuemente y se puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Se mordió los labios y suspiro.

– No creo que sea correcto que les diga que es lo que Mukuro-sama y yo hacemos cuando estamos solos… – fue lo único que dijo justo antes de que Tsuna, poderoso Don de los Vongola, regente del bajo mundo, se pusiera de mil colores, sufriera una hemorragia nasal y pegara el gritito de nena de su vida y se desmayara allí y entonces en medio de un rosal.

De fondo solo podía escucharse una risita sardónica que hacía eco en el fresco aire veraniego de Italia.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense~


End file.
